


Moving on

by littlemisswinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisswinchester/pseuds/littlemisswinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story after the loss of Gabriel and Sam. This is a sequel to "Don't take my Gabe away" so please read that one first okay. Comments are extremely helpful</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Four years after 

Dean Winchester is sitting on the front porch of his and castiels little suburban home. He's thinking of his baby brother and his hunting days when Castiel comes out. "Honey, what are you doing out here." He said walking up behind Dean to put his arms around his husband. "I miss him Cas, I miss him so much." Dean said softly. "Dean , I know what you mean, I miss Gabriel every day but we need to move on. We can't keep living like this." Cas replied. Dean looked at the man he loves and knows he's right, unfortunately devastation has consumed Dean and he can't think of anything else. He can't find the same amount of joy in watching Castiel read to their kids or just relaxing with Cas. He takes up hunting again killing anything in his path and only coming home when absolutely necessary."Dean I need you to leave the kids don't even know who you are so please leave don't come back." Cas said .


	2. The family we will never know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To who ever actually reads this thank you so much and please comment I need the love.

Dean moved from place to place killing and drinking and killing some more. Missing his kids and his wonderful husband. Never leaving the memories of them cloud his judgment nor allow the thought of hunting corrupt the memories. He thinks of his baby brother often and the love he lost that snatched them both away, wonderful Sam and Gabe. He couldn't lose Cas and the children not yet but Cas told him to leave so he will wait.

~~ten years later~~

There's a knock on the Winchester residents house a young girl comes to the door. "Hello sir, how can I help you?" She asked the old man at the door. "I'm looking for Castiel Winchester. I need to see him one more time." The man replied as he coughed. The young girl nods and walks the old man through the house into the bedroom of her father where her brother is standing by Castiel's bed. "We will leave you but please don't agitate him." She said leaving with her brother. Oh Cas what have I done to you the man whispered. Please don't go not yet Cas please I can't lose you to. Dean whispered to Cas as they both drew their final breaths together.

~~days later~~

Four graves now stood at this cemetery in a neat row of angels and winchesters that this children will never know, because of the pain their fathers and uncle's went through. Time heals wounds but not empty places in hearts.


End file.
